


Immortal

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, death mention, facing mortality, sorta - Freeform, with angsty undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But if the Earth ends in fire and the seas are frozen in time, there’ll be just one survivor – the memory that I was yours and you were mine.”</i>
</p>
<p>Dipper confronts Bill with the fact that he's going to die some day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Marina and the Diamonds song of the same title. Just a little oneshot while I work on my other stuff, like fixing my problems with the Carmilla AU and working on a whole new Billdip fic. If you know me on Tumblr and/or Skype then you might have heard me talking about it, but if not then here's a little hint - camping.

Dipper Pines had never been the sort of person to get hung up on his own mortality.  Sure, his specific hobbies tended to bring that aspect of a person’s life into awareness, but as long as he could run faster than whatever dangers he pursued (and in turn pursued him) then it really wasn’t an issue.  It wasn’t until he was deep in an unlikely relationship with an immortal dream demon that nagging thoughts on the issue started to provoke him.

It started slowly with him getting lightly wounded during monster hunts.  Often Bill would accompany Dipper both because of his knowledge of the forest and its inhabitants, and because he found it interesting to watch Dipper go chasing after the various cryptid inhabitants of Gravity falls.  He found the human’s curiosity to be somewhat endearing when it wasn’t interfering with his own plans.  On the (somewhat frequent) occasion that Dipper would get injured during these times, Bill would immediately get to healing him as soon as they were free of danger.

At first Dipper thought nothing of it.  It showed that Bill actually cared about his wellbeing, even if he would sometimes frame it as being angry that anything else would dare touch “his human.”  He was gentle with him and always made sure Dipper was okay before going back to being his usual asshole self.  It was honestly nice and almost made up for the pain that he had to go through for such treatment.  However, after a while a nagging voice in the back of Dipper’s head made note of how often he’d need to be patched up by Bill, who never seemed to retain any injuries himself.  It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make him start to think of less than pleasant things.

Another thing that would encourage the more morbid thoughts were the stories Bill himself would tell.  Sometimes during rare moments that were quiet and relaxed Dipper would sit with the demon and he would tell him of some of the truly magnificent things he had seen throughout his innumerable years of living.  His favorite thing to do was boast about how the design of the pyramids was based on him.  While Dipper thoroughly enjoyed the stories and always looked forward to them, they always left him with an unsettling feeling.  For a while Dipper couldn’t quite place what the feeling was, until one day it randomly clicked.

Dipper was bothered by the simple fact that Bill was an immortal entity of extreme power and that he was just an ordinary mortal human.  One of these days Dipper would have to die, and Bill would continue on living without him.  In a comparison of time Dipper’s lifespan was barely five minutes in regards to Bill’s decades.

Dipper could have felt many different ways in response to this realization.  He could have felt sad knowing that his lover would one day most likely forget about him, he could have felt worried in regards to his eventual mortality and become worried about when he would actually die, he could have even felt angry at Bill for not trying to find a way to fix this so that they could spend forever together.  However, he didn’t feel any of these things.  Instead Dipper felt sort of relaxed melancholy.  While the realization left him feeling sort of sad and anxious, he knew at the same time he couldn’t do anything about it, so he left it alone for a while.  It wasn’t until a week or so later during another one of those rare quiet moments that he dwelled on it again.

The two were lying on Dipper’s bed, propped up by pillows with Bill’s arm wrapped comfortably around Dipper’s shoulders.  Dipper’s head was leaning lazily on the demon’s shoulder as he told about the time he had been personal witness to the building of Stonehenge.

“It was fascinating, really, watching such tiny humans move those massive rocks.  And oh man, just wait until you hear what its true purpose was!  It was actually-“

“Bill, do you ever think about mortality?”

Dipper wasn’t sure what prompted the question that had been at the back of his mind for several days to be brought forward so abruptly, but it was now there, hanging in the air with a certain draining heaviness.

“I…what?” Bill asked, clearly taken off guard by the seemingly random question.

_“My_ mortality, specifically, I guess.  Like, I’m gonna die one day, Bill.  Have you ever thought about that?”  Dipper tilted his head up to look at the Bill’s face, which had a very had to read expression on it.

“I have,” Bill confessed after a moment of silence.

“And what about it?”  Dipper pressed forward.

“Pine Tree, I don’t want to talk about this right n-“

“No, Bill it’s important.  We have to talk about it at some point,” Dipper interrupted Bill’s attempt to worm out of the conversation.  “What have you thought about it?”

Bill sighed heavily and turned a little so he was facing dipper a little more head-on.  “What I’ve thought about it is that yeah, you’re going to die eventually, but I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that it’s not for a very long while.  You won’t be dying an early death on my watch, Pine Tree.”

“Is that all?”  Dipper asked, not quite sure if he was satisfied with that answer.

“No,” Bill continued.  “I’ve also considered the fact that yes, while you might not actually be with me physically for very long, my memories will be.”  Bill looked Dipper earnestly in the eye and the raw openness of it all almost took his breath away.  “As long as I live I’ll always remember you and the time we’ve spent together.  Down to the very last stupid detail, like how you sing eighties pop music in the shower when you think no one can hear.”

Dipper opened his mouth to interject but Bill cut him off.  “I’ll always remember how I feel about you, Dipper, and in that way you’ll sort of live forever with me.”  Bill concluded.  He then leaned forward and gave Dipper a very light kiss on his forehead, right over his birthmark.

Dipper was speechless.  He wasn’t quite sure how to respond what had basically been a confession of love from his demon boyfriend.  So, he simply blurted out the only thing that came to mind.

“I love you too, Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad to get writer's block on a very short oneshot? Because that's what happened while working on this. Oh well, I'm pleased with how it ended. (It's also 1:30 AM, though, so...)


End file.
